Seeing the Unforseen
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: He was always there. Right by her side. They were friends. Or was it more? Collection of one-shots. Full summary inside Bookverse
1. Interesting

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Wicked fic. .**_

_**After reading Wicked for the second time( in a month) I started to bookmark my favorite parts in the book; and they all include Boq AND Elphaba. **_

_**He seems to be one of the few people with an actual relationship with her. So this is my attempt I guess at a series of one-shots describing their relationship through their life. Some romantic some not. I'll try make most romantic though. **_

* * *

"No throwing Elphie dear." Called Nanny

At one year old Elphaba had a strong arm. She had picked up a clod of dirt and chucked it at the small crowd of children. Seeing their reactions did nothing more but fuel the fire, and Elphaba continued to throw the clods; which were getting larger.

After three or so more clods, the same boy who had called her a 'pug' threw a dirt clod back at her. "Hey that s'not nice." Whined a considerably young Boq from behind the boy.

"You say something Toady?" remarked the boy. He was bigger and older and stronger than Boq

"N-no." he stuttered and looked at Elphaba with sad eyes. Green and cpvered in dirt she reached down and picked up something no one expected.

Holding the rock in one hand she threw it into the crowd of children and got revenge on the older boy.

"Darling no rocks," shrilled Nanny "None of the other children have rocks."

"Now they do." Observed Gawnette

In retaliation several of the other children including the older boy picked up rocks. "Hey guys, w-what if she gets h-hurt?" asked Boq after the first rock was thrown just a shy above her head

"Are you sticking up for her? I get it she's your frog princess." He said menacingly "Would you rather we throw rocks at you, your toadliness?"

"N-no."

"That's what I thought." And he threw his rock at Elphaba causing her to fall and cut herself

"Y-you made her bleed." Said Boq with wide eyes

"Now there's blood, how vexing," said Nanny. "Children let Elphie up so I can wipe that cut. And I didn't bring a rag. Gawnette?"

"Bleeding is good for them, makes them less hungry," said Gawnette

Elphaba didn't cry, she didn't even whimper. In fact she was fascinated at the sight of blood. She watched the crimson red liquid flow from the cut and trickle down her arm.

"What a freak." Said one of the older boys "She doesn't even cry."

"She'll cry about this." Said the oldest boy and bit her on the arm.

"No biting." Gawnette's voice called

Again she did not cry, but just as always retaliated and opened her mouth to show her dragon like fangs. The boy ran away.

"No biting for the love of mercy!"

Elphaba did not know the difference between the children they were all the same, enemies. She continued to bear her teeth.

"Are y-you okay?" asked Boq. Then in a green flurry Elphaba raised her head and sank her teeth into Boq's arm.

"Ahhh!" he cried out in pain and fell onto the ground

Gawnette showed up just in time and whisked Elphaba back to Nanny. Then she tended to Boq's wound inside the small cottage.

"May Lurline have mercy on Elphaba's soul; she's a demon I tell you." She said looking at the gash in his arm "Now don't worry Boq, Gawnette is going to make sure she doesn't come back."

"Don't." it was quiet but firm

"What?" asked Gawnette

"Don't s-send her away. I like her. She's interesting." He said

"Very well then." And Gawnette left him with a bandaged arm to play with the children. But from the yard Boq watched Gawnette talk to Nanny and Melena. He saw Elphaba standing by herself still staring at the blood on her arm.

Interesting. Yes. Elphaba was _very_ interesting. And about to become even more so by the time Boq next saw her. At Shiz.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay this sounded so much better in my head. Review. Flame. Criticize. Tell me how IC or OOC everyone is. **_


	2. Staring

_**A/N: I own nothing. Beware. none of this is dialogue. The next one has alot though.**_

* * *

Boq walked into the main hall where there were no less than a few hundred other students seated to be roomed.

He situated himself in the back row and listened for his name and where he would be placed. Sitting in the back he took the chance to take in the sight of his fellow classmates. A few other Munckinlanders, a Gillikinese here and there, and my word was that a Quadling? But what really caught his eye was the sight of a certain green-skinned girl in the back corner.

_Elphaba?_ _Here? At Shiz? _Boq couldn't tell if he was excited or appalled at the fact. He and Elphaba shared the same play pen for at least a year, but not once had she ever said a word to him, or anyone else for that matter. She was as Boq had said 'interesting.' When she did talk (which was rarely) she was in a far off corner whispering words to herself.

But that was then and this is now. Elphaba had grown (the same could not be said for Boq) Her hair was tied in a braid that traveled the length of her back. A pair of thin wiry glasses sat on the bony bridge of her nose.

Much of her appearance had changed but so much was the same. She was as she always had been, green. Boq figured no one could grow out of that; and similar to their days in the playpen she was by herself. But standing in the darkest corner could not hide her from prodding eyes. Anyone and everyone entering the hall immediately caught sight of her, and then looked away as if scared to catch a disease. But in return Elphaba would not raise her head from the ground.

* * *

College. What a dream. More of a nightmare to be truthful. Ever since she had arrived everyone had been staring at her. Of course Elphaba was used to this but she also learned that as one gets older one gets more vicious.

She could tell when people looked at her. And she could tell when they stared. Passing glances were okay like needles in your side; at first you feel a little something but then it numbs. But staring is completely different. The eyes burn slowly and painfully through the flesh, and though sweat may trickle you can't stop the fire from eating you up until you look up.

Elphaba hated staring. She hated the feeling of the person's eye boring through your back, or making their way into your head. Elphaba always knew, strange as it may see, who was staring at her. May it be a stranger, or a family member. She could identify the person if she knew them, and if not she could tell it was a stranger; simple as that, but not this one. No this person was mixed, so strange and foreign yet so familiar almost like home after it's been re-decorated.

* * *

Boq didn't understand this. It had to be Elphie, if she still went by that name. Most people look up after one has been staring at you for five minutes and counting. But what he didn't understand 

most was why he was trying to get her attention, why was he so desperate to get her to notice him? In all honesty he did not know, but he didn't need to.

After another minute or so his and several others name were called and sent to Briscoe Hall. Later he thought. He would find Elphaba later and, and what? He didn't know. All he knew was that for some reason he desperately wanted her to notice him to recognize him. Or maybe he needed her to. One could never tell.

* * *

Finally the burning stopped. The person had left. Elphaba couldn't understand why someone would be staring at her for so long. Were they really that fascinated by her skin, most people stare, but never that long. She was sure she would have to face the person if they hadn't stopped.

But what bugged her most was who the person was, if not a stranger and not a familiar then whom? She had no friends, and never made any effort to associate herself with anyone else other than Nessa.

And it would be very unlikely for someone to know her and her not know them. Of course it could have been one of the hundreds of people who papa had made her sing to. Yes that had to be it. Besides who else would _want_ to remember her?

* * *

_**A/N: Are they IC? I worked hard on Boq and probably re-did Elphaba a few times. So flame, criticize, review. **_


End file.
